Avatar legend of korra and naruto
by radicalgirl39
Summary: An adventure of Naruto and Avatar Korra. "Inspired by Tides Change Once More".
1. Welcome to Republic city 1

A lieutenant was sitting at his desk doing paperwork until a metalbendingofficer came panting in and out of breath.

Officer: Hey...lieutenant Naruto...something...important just...happened...

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow.

Naruto: Well, your panting in and out like crazy.

The lieutenant had blonde hair that could make the sun go out of business, ocean blue eyes, with fox like whiskers on both cheeks,and his

hair is spiky. The metalbending officer also had spiky hair but his hair color was grey, he had a thin scarf over his mouth and right eye, and

he had sandals just like Naruto.

Naruto: Hey Kakashi, take a seat dude. ' Points to seat. '

Kakashi: ' Sits down and wipes sweat off of face. ' Okay, so we saw a girl watertribe.

Naruto: How old?

Kakashi: 17 years old.

Naruto: So what did she do exactly?

Kakashi: She took out 3 guys trying to mug a clerk.

Naruto: Shes a good guy! Why arrest her?

Kakashi: Yeah...but the thing is she wrecked 10% of the city and she regretted arrest and she took out most of the officers.

Naruto: Ohhhhhh...that explains why Kiba was limping. Im gonna check this out in interrogation.

Naruto started walking towards the interrogation room.

Kakashi: But sir! ' Holds up paperwork.' What about your paperwork?!

Naruto turned around walking backwards to the interrogation room. He opened the door and saw a beautiful watertribe girl and the chief of

police.

Girl: Then I want to talk to whoevers in charge!

Naruto: ' Folds arms and smirks.' Your talking to her waterprincess.

The watertribe girl and the chief of police turned around.

Chief: Lt. Naruto! What are you doing in here while im interrogating someone? You know better!

Naruto: ' Puts up hands in defense.' Hey chief im sorry, I just had some paperwork for ya. Ya know.

Lin slapped her face.

Lin: I dont care! You could have waited until I was finished!

Naruto: Beifong, sorry.

Lin sighed in annoyment.

Girl: Wait, wait, wait! Beifong? As in Lin Beifong?! Your Tophs daughter!

The girl grinned.

Lin: What of it?

Girl: Im the Avatar! Your mother and Avatar Aang were friends! They traveled the world together!

Lin shrugged.

Lin: So? What of it? And thats got diddle squat to do with the mess your In now young lady!

A small door slid open and a face appeared.

Kakashi: Chief, councilman Tenzins here.

Lin stood up and sighed.

Lin: Fine, let him in.

Then Tenzin came in the room.

Tenzin: Lin, you are looking radiant as usual, Naruto! You are looking stronger than usual.

Naruto did his famous grin.

Naruto: Yeah, you to arrow head T!

The Avatar laughed at the nickname Naruto used for Tenzin. Tenzin on the other hand glared at the Avatar. She looked up quickly and

whistled inoccently.

Lin: Tenzin, whats the Avatar doing in Republic City? I thought you were suppose to be training her down at the South Pole?

Tenzin: My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will go back to the South Pole where she will stay put.

Girl: But!

Tenzin: If you will so kindly drop all the charges on Korra I will be responsible for all the damages done to the city.

Lin sucked her teeth.

Lin: Fine. But get her out my city.

Tenzin started walking slowly to the exit.

Tenzin: Will do Lin. Come on Korra.

Lin took off the handcuffs on Korras hands. Korra stood up and followed Tenzin. Lin gave Korra the ' im watching you look' and Korra

returned it. Naruto giggled at this and Lin shot him a glare and he looked up quickly whistling innocently following Tenzin.

Naruto: Hey waterprincess.

Korra: Waterprincess?

Naruto grinned widely.

Naruto: I love to give my friends nicknames.

Korra put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

Korra: Um, but I just met you.

Naruto kissed Korra on the cheek and she blushed widely.

Naruto: Hi, im Naruto Beifong Uzumaki! ' Grins.'

Korras blushed increased.

Tenzin: Always the flirt.

Naruto: Im no flirt! Im a charmer T!

Korra: Im Avatar Kema,i, I, I, mean Korra. Sorry I dont kiss anyone I first meet.

Naruto grinned.

Naruto: Thats okay.

Korra: W, wait...but...Beifong?

Tenzin: Oh yes. Korra this is Lins son.

* * *

**Well...i hoped you likey likey. Reviews please.**


	2. 2 Welcome to Republic city 2

**Hi guys I guess ch1 was great. But ch2 is better!**

* * *

Korra: Lins son?! B, but you have blue eyes and she has green! How the hell...!

Korra saw that Naruto and Tenzin were chuckling.

Korra: What? What the hell is so dammit funny?!

Naruto: Okay,first of all Lin isnt my mother shes my godmother and aunt.

Korras whole face turned red.

Korra: So who the hell is your mother?!

Naruto grinned.

Naruto: How about you find that out.

Korra nodded and looked around at the people walking and talking. Then she took a good look at Tenzin and stared at him. Then it hit her!

Korra pointed at Tenzin in shock.

Korra: No, way. Your Narutos mother!

Tenzins face turned puple.

Tenzin: Father...

Korra: Well that too!

Naruto: Your smarter than ya look.

Korra punched Naruto in his gut.

Naruto: Gah! I deserved that.

Korra: Tenzin, please dont send me back to the South Pole.

Tenzin: Korra, you disobeyed my orders and the White Lotus's orders.

Korra: But Katara said my destiny is in Republic City.

Tenzins face turned red.

Tenzin: Dont bring my mother into this.

Korra: Tenzin, listen Ive seen alot of the city today and its totally out of whack. I understand now why you needed to stay, but Republic City needs me too.

Tenzin struggled trying to find the words to say.

Officer: Is this your Polar Bear Dog miss?

Then Naga Korras Polar Dog licked the officers face and hair.

**0 AirTemple Island 0**

Naruto watched as the Avatar walked to the ship taking her back home. He really wanted to have her as a friend, every move she took as she

was leaving hurt Naruto inside. Then two Airbending gliders came and landed next to Naruto. Then 3 little kids jumped off of the gliders.

All: Korra!

They ran to Korra and hugged her.

Ikki: Are you staying on AirTemple Island with us?!

Korra bent down on her knees and put her hand on Ikkis shoulder.

Korra: No,im sorry Ikki I have to go home now.

All: Awww.

Ikki ran to Naruto.

Ikki: Please, Naruto make Korra stay. You said how it would be awesome to be her boyfriend, kiss, probaly marry...

Before Ikki could finish Naruto quickly put his hand over her mouth.

Naruto: Okay sis I think thats enough ya know.

Naruto then walked over to Korra. And out of nowhere he hugged her. This made Korra blush and melt in his arms but this also made her sad.

Naruto: Goodbye. I wanna spend more time with you.

Korra: Y, yeah. Bye. Ill miss you Naruto.

Naruto saw Tenzin coming and he let go of Korra and shot her a smile. And she returned him a smile back. Korra walked to the ship ready to go.

Tenzin: Wait.

Korra turned around.

Tenzin: I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father for it. But you are right,it has fallen out of balance since he had

passed. I thought that if I should put off your Airbending training I could uphold Aangs legacy. ' Puts hand on Korras shoulder. ' But you are his

legacy. You may stay here and train Airbending here with me. ' Korra gasped.' Republic City needs its Avatar once more.

Korra: Yes! Thank you! Your the best!

The kids all cheered and Korra hugged all of them including Tenzin and Naruto.

Naruto: Wow, who knew she was this strong.

Tenzin rolled his eyes and sighed.

**0 The next day at Republic City town hall 0**

Naruto stood next to his Aunt Lin In his police uniform. As Korra stood at the podium. She cleared her throat.

Korra: Um hello? Im Korra, your new Avatar!

The crowd cheered.

Reporter 1: Does this mean your moving to Republic City?

Reporter 2: Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?

Reporter 3: Will you be fighting crime or join the anti bending revolution?

Reporter 4: Will you be working with Chief Beifong or Lieutenant Uzumaki and the police?

Korra: Um, yes I am definitely here to stay, but I dont exactly have a plan yet,im still in training but look...all I know is that Avatar Aang ment for

this city to be the center of peace and balance and...i believe we can make his dream become a reality. I look forward to serving you! Thank you

Republic City!

Tenzin rushed Korra off of the stage.

Tenzin: Okay, thats enough questions for the Avatar, thank you.

Lin started walking back to the office and noticed Naruto wasnt coming.

Lin: , arent you coming?

Naruto smiled.

Naruto: Nah, im watchin the Queen Avatar.

Lin: Okay, but keep her out of trouble, I dont want her wrecking anything else in my city.

Naruto: Dont worry Auntie Lin, you know I will watch her like a fire nation hawk!

Lin: Please do Naruto. But keep it professional Lt. If you know what I mean.

Lin walked away laughing in a deep voice. Naruto blushed widely.

Naruto: Seriously?! Dude...for real?

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Reviews please! Brb, Karuto, that a nickname for Korra and Naruto, ttyl.**


	3. A leaf in the wind

**Guys, can I have more reviews from my followers please and favorite. Karuto action starts now!**

* * *

Korra was reading the newspaper and grinning.

Korra: And the buzzerwasps win with a decisive knockout!

Tenzin: That sport is a mockery to the noble tradition of bending.

Korra: Come on Tenzin, Ive been dreaming to see a pro bending match ever since I was a kid! And now im just a ferry ride away.

Tenzin: Korra your not here to watch that drivel, your here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you too remain on the Island.

Korra: Is that why your keeping the white lotus sentries around to watch my every move?

Tenzin: In order to learn airbending, I believe you need to be in a calm and quiet enviroment.

Korra: Fine, your the master.

Naruto came running to the kitchen table. And then began stuffing his face with kitchen goodies.

Naruto:** HEY BEING IN A CALM AND QUIET ENVIROMENT IS SO DAMN BORING! AND PRO BENDING MATCHES ARE SOOOO COOL TO WATCH! IVE BEEN TO DOZENS!**

Korra: SHUT UP! Okay, Naruto can you take me? Please,im desperate!

Naruto: Sure!

Tenzin: Both of you arent going anywhere tonight! And Naruto arent you suppose to be at the office?

Naruto: Nope! Im watchin half of the city.

Korra: Wait a minute, are you my babysitter?!

Naruto: You are right princess Korry.

**0 Airtemple Island training grounds 0**

Jinora: So, Naruto what do you think of Korra?

Naruto: What do I think? Shes totally amazing! Shes strong, smart...

Ikki: Beautiful!

Naruto: Im not stupid guys! Your trying to make me say Korras beautiful! She isnt ugly. Im not sayin that shes...woah.

Korra came outside and had on a airbenders outfit. She stood beside Naruto.

Naruto: You look great.

Korra blushed.

Korra: Thanks.

Naruto was wearing a orange jumpsuit with black sandals.

Ikki jumped up and down.

Ikki: Korras gonna airbend! Korras gonna airbend!

Korra: Whats this contraption?

Tenzin: A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspects of airbending. Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?

Jinora: The goal is to weave your way through the gates without touching them.

Korra: Huh, seems easy enough.

Ikki: Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning!

Tenzin stepped forward and released an airblast to the gates. Tenzin took out a leaf and let it go into gates.

Tenzin: The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate.

Tenzin sent another airblast to the gates.

Jinora moved through the gates without touching them.

Tenzin: Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch directions at a moments notice.

Korra: Alright! Lets do this!

Korra ran through the gates and got thrown around the gates and thrown out to the entrirance Korra growled and got back up and ran back in the gates and got thrown around again.

Jinora: Dont force your way through!

Ikki: Dance! Dance like the leaf!

Meelo: Be the leaf!

Naruto: Um,is she gonna be alright?

Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tenzin: No, no she isnt.

**0 At Night 0**

Korra shot her hands at a picture of Lin Beifong.

Korra: Airbend! What the hell is wrong with me? Airbend!

Korra got mad and shot a fireball at the picture.

Naruto: ' Tsk!' ' Tsk!' ' Tsk!' Korry, Korry, Korry. You can airbend ya just gotta keep on trying.

Korra: Thanks Naruto. But maybe im not cut out to be an airbender you know.

Naruto: Its ya know. Ya know. And I thought that to when I first went through the gates.

Korra: Wait, your an airbender?

Naruto: Yeah. Because of...

Korra: Of what?

Naruto: Because of the evil demon thats sealed inside of me.

Korra: What demon?

Naruto: The Nine Tails Fox Spirit.

Korra: Seriously?!

Naruto: Yeah, but now you hate me. Dont you?

Korra: Hate you? Your my friend I would never hate you. Demon or not.

Naruto: Thanks Korry.

Korra: Conflict Resolution...its what I do.

Naruto: It took me about 5 or 6 months to get through the gates!

Korra: And thats suppose to help me?

Naruto: Not really. Im not the Avatar but I have a sealed beast inside me so if I can do it you can too!

Korra: You really think I can?

Naruto: Think? I know you can!

Korra smiled and blushed.

Korra: So um whats up with that necklace.

Naruto looked at his necklace made of metal.

Naruto: Toph made it for me. When I was about 3 or 4.

Korra: So did she teach you metal and earth bending?

Naruto: Well duh!

Korra: She taught me to.

Naruto: Shes a great teacher right?

Korra: A little hardcore...but otherwise great teacher.

Korra saw that Naruto was sad so she pushed away the conversation but both of them heard a radio playing. So they got on the roof and listened to the radio.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Ttyl xoxo! **


	4. A leaf in the wind 2

Guys,** seriously? Im trying! **

* * *

Korra and Naruto heard a radio playing where the white lotus took there breaks. " Hey, lets go check that out," Korra said as she jumped up and climbed up on the roof as Naruto followed her. Korra and Naruto exictedly listened to the radio. But when it got to the best part...the radio was unplugged. " Korra, Naruto come down here please!" Ordered Tenzin as he held the exstintion cord to the radio. Korra jumped down off the roof and entered the booth. And Naruto jumped off the roof and stood beside Korra. " You shut it off at the best part!" Korra complained.

Tenzin said," I thought I made myself clear. I dont want you listening to this distraction!"

" But its their radio," Korra said as she pointed to the White Lotus. "And you said I couldnt go see a match, you didnt say anything about me listening to one." " Hm, thats somethin I would say actually," Naruto said as he giggled. " You...you...you know what I meant! And shouldnt you two be in bed by now!" Tenzin yelled as he flipped his cape using airbending.

**0 At Night 0**

Naruto was practicing his airbending. He shot a few airblasts to a tree then a backflip then he held up a hand signal making two shadow clones of him Naruto held out his hand and his shadow clones made a rasengan in his hand then added air to it and ran to tree striking the tree making it explode. " Damn it I ran to slow," Naruto said as he stretched. " That was so cool Naruto!" Korra said as she was smiling widely.

" Heh, you were watching?" Asked Naruto as grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off his face.

" Yeah! You made two of you and a blue round thing!" Korra said as she was still grining.

" The two of me were shadow clones, and the blue round thing is called a rasengan. My dad made it up," Said Naruto as he stood next to Korra. Korra asked," Whats a rasengan?" " A ball full of energy. I really dont understand it myself," Naruto said. " So...can I do that?" Asked Korra. " I dont think so," Naruto said. Korra held down her and said," Darn." Naruto looked up in the sky and saw it was getting darker," Crap its getting dark. Well, goodnight princess Korry." " Goodnight Naruto," Korra Said as she was walking to her room.

**0 Later 0**

Naruto was walking around where the boats were and he saw Korra trying to sneak away going to a pro bending match. Naruto ran up to Korra and asked," A little late to be sneakin out isnt it?" Korra jumped as she saw Naruto behind her grining," Uh, Naruto what are you doing here? Its late." Naruto crossed his arms and said," I was takin a mid night walk cause I couldnt sleep. Then I see you tryin to go to a pro bending match."

Korra slapped her forehead and said," Heh, you caught me. But please dont tell Tenzin."

" What makes ya think I was gonna do that? Im your babysitter...if your goin to see a match im comin with ya."

Korra smiled and said," Deal!"

Naruto looked at Korra and asked," So, wheres ya boat?" " I was gonna get there using my waterbending," Korra Said as she looked at the water. Naruto picked up Korra bridal style and started to run on the water. Korra saw this and said," How are you...?" Naruto smiled and said," I traveled the energy inside of me to my feet." " Cool! Naruto you are the coolest person I know!" Korra Said. Naruto blushed and said," Thanks. Your pretty cool too!" Korra smiled and blushed deepely at the way Naruto was holding her. Naruto jumped out the water and into the building. And Naruto and Korra smiled at eachother. Then a man came and yelled," Hey! What are you kids doing in here?!" Korra said," Um...we couldnt find a bathroom and...got lost!" Naruto nodded in agreement. The Man said, " Oh the old i had to pee trick, well you cant fool me! Im sick and tired of you kids coming in without paying!"

Then a teenage came in and said," There you guys are! Ive been looking everywhere for you guys! Dont worry Toza shes with me." Naruto coughed meaning dont forget me! The boy said," Oh yeah him too." The man called Toza walked away and said," Whatever!" Korra whispered to the boy," Thanks." " No problem." Naruto rolled his eyes. The three walked to the arena. Korra saw all the people and said," Woah." Naruto looked and said," Meh. Ive seen these matches a billion times." The boy said," Names Bolin by the way." " Korra." " Naruto." Then a boy with black hair went up to Bolin and said," Bolin, I thought I told you not to bring anymore of your fan girls up here."

Bolin pointed to Naruto and said," Thats not a girl."

The boy said," I dont care! Get them outta here!"

Then Bolin said," I dunno Mako...I have a good feeling about this girl. And that guy. But mostly that girl." "

" Out!" Demanded Mako. Bolin walked over to Korra and Naruto and said," I would like to introduce you to my brother...Mako." " Mako? I heard you play on the radio!" Korra said but Mako just walked away. " Um...okay. Mean," Naruto said as he put his arms behind his head.

Bolin said," Sorry, my brother just gets real focus during a match." Bolin put on his helmet. " Wish me good luck. Not that ill need it." Bolin walked over to where Mako was. " Knock em out!" Korra shouted. " Im gonna use the bathroom," Naruto Said as he went to the bathroom.

**0 Minutes Later 0**

Naruto was looking for Korra then he went in a room and saw Mako, Korra, and Bolin.

" ...Think you can show me a few moves?" Asked Korra.

" Absolutely." Said Bolin.

Mako asked," Right now? Come on Bolin."

Bolin said," Just ignore him. Yeah I could show you a few moves. But I dont know how my earthbending could translate to your waterbending. But we'll figure it out." " Wont be a problem. Im actually a eartbender," Korra responded.

Bolin said," Sorry. No, no. Just thought you were a watertribe gal cause of your watertribe get up." " No, your right. Im waterbender and a firebender," Said Korra confidentally. Mako said," Your the Avatar...and im an idiot." " Both are true." Naruto came in and said," Im back princess Korry." Korra looked and smiled," Naruto...hey. You lookin for me?" Naruto nodded yes.

**0 Training Time 0**

Naruto was standing beside Mako, Bolins older brother. It was quiet so Mako decided to start a conversation. " So...you and Avatar Korra dating?" Mako asked with his arms crossed on his chest. " Nah. Were just friends. But Im mostly her babysitter," Naruto said with a grin. " So your Aunt Cheif Lin stuck you with that job?" Mako asked. " Yep," Naruto said with his arms crossed behind his head. " I cant believe someone like you is babysitting the Avatar," Mako said with a smile." What do ya mean by that Mako?" Naruto asked. Mako looked at Naruto and said," Your Naruto Beifong Uzumaki, grandson of Toph Beifong who adopted you, Lieutenant of the Metalbending forces, and adopted son of Avatar Aangs son."

Naruto was amazed and said," Well, you did your research ."

" Thanks."

" Not bad," Mako said as he complimented Korras strike. "

" What does it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked Bolin.

" What? I said not bad," Mako said.

Naruto said," Hey princess Korry, Mako is just one of those guys who dont talk much." " Thank you, someone who gets me. Im gonna turn in Bo. It was nice meeting you Avatar Korra, Lieutenant Naruto," Mako said.

" Yeah, its been a real pleasure," Korra said sacastically.

Mako started walking upstairs and he said," Ill see you upstairs bro."

Korra asked," Upstairs? You guys live here?"

"Yeah, in the attic, its nothing fancy but we do have some great views. Now back to bending,why dont you throw that combo one more time," Bolin said.

Korra said," Hey, how about you do it Naruto. Your a earthbender."

" Nah...i dont wanna intrude...okay! If you insist," Naruto said.

Naruto walked over to the earth disc and got in a horse stance position and stomped his left foot on the ground rising three earth disc then kicked the disc real hard sending it through the net. Korra and Bolin were in awe. " How did you...?" Korra and Bolin asked but then trailed off in amazement.

" Hm, that was cool. Plus easy and fun," Naruto nodded.

Bolin said," Okay...now its Korras turn."

**0 Next Day at arena 0**

Naruto and Korra were walking to Mako and Bolins booth. " Hey, princess Korry...I kinda heard and saw you destroy the gates, wanna talk?" Naruto asked.

Korra looked at Naruto and said," No."

Naruto smiled and said," Okay, listen when I was thirteen I destroyed the gates too. You dont wanna know how."

Korra smiled, then Korra and Naruto entered the booth.

They saw Mako and Bolin mad and sad.

" We didnt miss your match did we? You look like you already lost," Korra said.

" We might as well have," Bolin said.

" Hasooks a no good, no show," Mako said with irritation.

"You got two minutes to decide you in or out?" Asked the referee with his head stuck out in the door.

Mako said somberly," Well there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings."

Naruto pointed to someone on the other team and asked," Cant you ask one of those guys to fill in for ya?"

" Nah, the rules say you can only compete on one team," Bolin said with saddness.

"Well then how about me? Im a top notch waterbender if I do say so myself," Korra stated.

" But your the Avatar...isnt that cheating?" Bolin asked with confusion.

Korra said," It isnt cheating if I only do waterbending."

Naruto said," Ya know shes right Bolin."

Mako said," No way! I would rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."

"Hey watch it Mako!" Naruto said.

" Wow thanks for the confidence Mako," Korra said sarcastically.

"Times up you in or out?" Asked the referee.

Korra said," Were in!"

Mako asked," We are?"

"Yes!" Bolin cheered and pumped up his fist.

"Hey! I didnt agree to this!" Mako argued.

Naruto patted Makos back and said," Sorry dude. Just go with it."

"This girl is crazy," Mako said plainly.

" Yep. But its cool," Naruto said with a nod.

Naruto in the booth saw Korra failing helping the fire ferrets. But then Korra used earthbending which made the crowd gasp. And made Naruto gulp.

But Korra could continue as long as she used waterbending. The opposite team focused on Korra and got knocked in the water. Naruto then saw Tenzin standing over Korra. " Well this is gonna be a good show," The blonde muttered.

Round three started and the remaining member of the opposite team focused on Korra. Naruto walked up to Tenzin.

" You were suppose to watch Korra," Tenzin said.

" I know but...you cant keep her locked up like damn wild animal. She needs to see the world. Not be hidden away from it T," Naruto smiled watching Korra.

Tenzin saw Korra blocking waterwhips and rotating like a airbender. Tenzin saw this and said," How about that."

Tenzin cheered," WOO HOO!"

Then people stared at him then he cleared his throat and left.

" Well Korry you know how to wow a crowd," Naruto muttered.

**0 Later at Airtemple Island 0**

Naruto and Korra were outside laying in the grass.

" So you a fire ferret now?"

" Yep."

" Did you apoligize to T?"

" Yep."

" Cool."

" Thanks for not telling Tenzin I was sneaking out."

" Anytime princess Korry. Anytime."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up on Sunday or Saturday. Ttylxoxo. Karuto or Norra! Nicknames for Korra and Naruto.**


	5. Revelation

Hope **you guys enjoy! Im the co writer of this story. Im Ninjalover456 hope you enjoy!****  
**

* * *

It was real early in the morning. Naruto was wearing a black shirt with his orange jump suit pants and his sandals. Tenzin was sipping his steaming hot jasmine tea while reading the newspaper. "See anything good in there T?" Asked Naruto with a smile. "No. Only horrible things." Tenzin replied.

"Like what?"

"Equalist."

"Those bastards?!"

"I know your mad Naruto..."

"Hell yeah im mad!"

"But language Naruto."

"Sorry T."

Naruto asked,"But what about Korra? Whats her role in this?"

"Korra is the key to all of this." Tenzin replied then took a sip of his tea.

"Dont understand. But okay."

Then Korra walked in the room with her hair down. Korra sat beside Naruto and took a bite out of an apple. "Mornin Princess Korry." Naruto said as he smiled at Korra. "Yeah, yeah. To...tired to talk." Korra said as she droped her face on the table. "Your talkin now." Naruto said with a smirk.

Korra glared at Naruto and said,"I will slap or punch you...when I have the energy."

"Cant wait..."

**0 Pro bending Arena / Training Area 0**

Mako threw the medicine ball at Korra.

"Whats the big deal with making me train this early in the morning?" Korra asked with irritation. "The morning is evil." Korra whispered and she threw the ball to Bolin.

"Were the rookies so we get the worst time in the gym." Bolin answered then threw the ball to Mako.

"And your the rookiest of us all. So we got to get you up and ready if were gonna survive the tournament. So deal with it!" Mako said as he threw the ball roughly at Korra. "No you deal with it!" Korra said as she threw the ball at Mako hard sending him a few feet to the other side of the room.

"Thats gotta hurt." Naruto said as he chuckled.

Korra crossed her arms then smiled at her self.

Then the gym door opened with a well dressed man with a top hat.

"There are my little hard working street urchins." The man said as he placed his hand on Korras shoulder. "Its an honor to finally meet you Avatar." The man said in a buisness like tone. "And you are?" Korra asked as if the man was in her personal space.

The man bowed as he took off his top hat and said,"Buthaka. I run this whole pro bending shebang. Here are your fees from your last match."

The man started giving Mako money and talking about fees.

Korra walked over to Naruto and punched him in the face. "Ow! What the hell Korry?!" Naruto asked as he was rubbing his face.

Then a puppy came in the gym with a piece of clothing in its mouth. The puppy ran up on Naruto and jumped in his shirt.

A man ran in the gym panting in and out of breath,"You seen a dog?"

Both Korra and Naruto shook their head no. The man stormed out but Korra and Naruto saw his underwear showing.

Naruto reached in his shirt and took out the puppy. "Bad boy. Bad boy." Naruto said.

Korra asked,"Thats your pet?"

"Oh yeah! His name is Pepper. He's a prankster. Just like I used to be. But...he's a spirit. My spirit guide." Naruto said with a smile.

Pepper jumped on Korras shoulder and licked the side of her face.

Korra chuckled and said,"He's cute."

"Every girl says that." Naruto said with a smile.

"So you get girls with the pup?" She asked with a condescending tone.

"Not really. Girls arent really In to me. Cause of the...ya know." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Hey, its okay." Korra said as she comfort Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled.

Naruto and Korra saw that Mako and Bolin were done talking to the boss. So they walked over to them to see why they had gloom faces.

Bolin turned to Korra with hope in his eyes,"You wouldnt mind to have a Avatar bank account over flowing with gold would you?" He asked.

Korra pulled out her pockets,"I got nothin. I never really needed money. I always had people taking care of me." Korra said with a bit of happiness.

"Then I wouldnt say you've had nothing." Mako said bitterly as he put the medicine ball in his gym bag.

Korra turned to Bolin,"Sorry, I didnt mean..." she said but trailed off.

"No its alright. Its just...ever since we lost our parents we've been on our own." Bolin said with sadness.

"Im so sorry. I didnt know." Korra said with sadness.

"Im sorry." Naruto said with sadness and hung his head down.

"So anyway...how are we gonna come up with the money?" Mako asked the group.

"Get someone to sponsor your team." Naruto said in a thinking position.

"How about you? Your in the beifong family." Mako said.

"I know but...Auntie Lin is in charge of the fortune of money, plus she isnt a big fan of pro bending. I am...but she isnt. Plus she isnt a big fan of Korra. And she wouldnt wast her fortune of money on pro bending."

"What else?" Korra asked as she really wanted to play in the tournament.

"Bro, how much do ya need?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mako.

"30,000 yuans." Mako said as he sighed.

"Well ya could get jobs. Other than that, I got nothin." Naruto said with a shrug.

Mako thought about the blondes suggestion,"You've been a big help Naruto. I'll go out and look for a job."

"Hey, im full of bright ideas." The blonde said with a grin.

"...or we can get Pabu to do circus tricks! I've been training him for a while." Bolin said in excitment and held up the fire ferret.

"Come on Bolin we need serious ideas." Mako said in annoyance.

"I was being serious." Bolin said with sadness.

"Dont worry Mako, you'll find something. I know you will." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks Naruto." The firebender said as he grabbed his gym bag and exited the gym.

**0 Airtemple Island / Training ground 0**

Korra was currently going through the gates as Ikki and Jinora spun it for her.

"Good, light on your feet!" Jinora instructed as she watched Korra move through the gates.

"Go Korry! Go!" Naruto cheered.

As Korra took a breather Naruto, Ikki, and Jinora saw Mako walking up to them.

"Oooo. He's cute. Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora asked.

"Pffff! Yeah right. He isnt that cute." The blonde said as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would say that Naruto. Your jealous." Ikki said but got airblasted by Naruto.

Korra turned to see Mako coming then she sent Jinora away with an earth column.

The two young airbenders landed a few feet away from Korra. Ikki giggled as she saw Korra talking to Mako.

"Oh, hey Mako." Korra said awkwardly.

"Sup Mako." The blonde said.

"You seen Bolin?" Mako asked bluntly.

"Nice to see you too. And no, I havent seen him since practice. Think somethings wrong?" Korra asked with concern.

"I dont know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." Mako said with a sigh. "See you later."

"Wait if he's missing I can help you look for him." Korra offered.

Mako waved her off,"Nah, I got."

"Hey, cool guy, let me help you. Narutos coming too." Korra said with a smile.

"I am?" Naruto asked but Korra punched him in the arm."Yep im totally comin."

"We can take Naga." Korra said.

Mako blinked,"Who's Naga?"

Korra grinned,"My bestfriend and a great tracker."

**0 Republic City Streets 0**

Korra, Naruto, and Mako were riding on Naga. While Pepper was on Narutos head.

"Your best friend is...a polar bear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense." Mako commented as he was sitting behind Naruto.

"I'll take that as a compliment city boy." Korra said cheekily.

Naruto smiled.

The group arrived at Republic City Square.

"Well this is his usual hang out." Mako said as he got off of Naga. And Korra and Naruto followed him.

Naruto looked up and saw a statue of Fire Lord Zuko,"Zuko..." Whispered the blonde.

Mako made his way to a group,"You guys my brother around here today?" Mako asked.

Then a kid with a hat spoke up,"Perhaps...but my memory...is a little foggy. Maybe you can...help clear it up." The boy stuck out his hand.

"I could just burst his bubble." Naruto whispered to Korra then she giggled.

"Your good Skoochy, a real pro." Mako said as he gave the boy called Skoochy a cash of money.

"Yeah, I seen him." Skoochy said.

"When?" Mako asked.

"About noon."

"What was he doing?" Mako pressed.

"Performing some monkey rat trick and then..." He said as he stuck out his hand again.

Mako rolled his eyes and handed him a few more bills,"And then what? Why did he leave?"

Skoochy covered his mouth and leaned in,"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off in his hot rod. 'Mako looked shocked' The Triple Threats, The Red Moonsoons, The Agni Kai's, all of the triads are musciling up for somethin real big. Now thats all your gettin out of me." Skoochy said as he called to his friends and they ran off.

Korra looked at Naruto,"Was he telling the truth?" Korra asked.

"Yep."

"Turf wars are coming and it looks like Bolins about to get in the middle of it." Mako said serious.

The group was riding on Naga to the Triple Threat HQ. But Naga saw a fire ferret and started chasing it.

"Whoa Naga!" Korra said as she pulled on the reins.

"Thats Pabu!" Mako exclaimed as Pabu ran up a street sign.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend, not a snack." Korra commented.

Pepper barked at Pabu and Pabu yipped at Pepper. Pabu touched noses with Naga then ran up on Makos shoulders.

"We have to hurry." Mako said with distress.

They made it to the Triple Threat HQ.

Korra and Naruto knocked down the door.

"Crap. No ones in here guys!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to the back.

As they exited the back door they saw a bunch of equalist in a large truck with many people in it including Bolin. He was tied up and gagged.

"Bolin!" Cried Mako.

Two equalist on a motorcycle threw a bomb that let out green gas.

"Naga, come!" Korra said as she Mako and Naruto ran out of the gas and onto Naga.

Naga chased the equalist as Naruto was sending airblasts to the equalist, Korra sending earth columns, and Mako shooting fireballs.

They entered a wide area.

Three equalist turned around and one threw a lasso at Nagas feet causing her to trip and the group to fall.

Naruto recovered and he made three shadow clones of him. He held out his hand and two of his shadow clones made a rasengan in the palm of his hand. He ran to a equalist and struck the equalist in its stomach. Sending the equalist a few away. One equalist kicked him in the back of his leg. Naruto airblasted away the equalist. He did a backflip and airblasted another equalist. Naruto looked to the side and saw Korra and Mako were chi blocked. Naruto ran to Korra and helped her up.

"Thanks." Korra said as she punched her fist trying to firebend."I cant firebend! I cant firebend!"

"Relax Princess Korry. Your just chi blocked. It'll ware off soon." Naruto said.

"Chi blockers, Amons henchmen." Mako said with anger as he rubbed his wrist. "But you fought pretty good out there Naruto."

"Thanks."

"Wait Amon? You mean that anti bending guy with the mask?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. That bitch is the leader of the equalist." Naruto said with anger.

"What would he want with the Triple Threat Triad?" Korra asked with confusion.

"Whatever it is It cant be good, Dammit I cant believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Mako said with anger and worry.

Naruto grabbed Makos shoulder,"We will find him Mako! Just chill." Naruto said.

Korra nodded,"I promise. We will find him." Korra said with determation.

They continued searching but found nothing at all.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him." Korra said.

"We got to keep looking for him." Mako encouraged.

"Mako we will." Naruto reassured.

"But where can we look?" Mako asked.

Korra gasped,"I know where we can look!" She said as she mushed Naga to move.

**0 Republic City Park 0**

They stopped by a fountain and the three animal companions took a drink out of the fountain.

"When I first came to town, I ran into a equalist protestor over there." Korra pointed to a large area.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked with skeptism.

"Its our only lead right now." Korra countered.

"Hey Korry, I think I know who your talkin about! Does he have black hair, wimpy body and pale skin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Korra said as she was shocked that Naruto described the man perfectly.

"Well he'll be here Korry. Dont worry about it. But let me do the talky talk." Naruto said with a grin.

Mako and Korra looked at eachother and sighed and nodded.

They leaned on Naga.

Korra was bored so she started a conversation with Naruto.

"So...what happened to your parents?" Korra asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. Because you look nothing like Councilman Tenzin." Mako said.

"They...died the night I was born. The Nine Tailed Beast killed both of them. They protected Republic City...and me. Then when I was four I met Toph. When I was eight Toph adopted me. We went everywhere together. Then when I was twelve...Toph got sick...i went in the hospital room she was in. She talked to me. Told me to be the best earthbender, airbender, metalbender, and jinjuriki I can be. I told Toph I loved her. With all my heart. Then five minutes later...she...dies then when im thirteen Tenzin decides to adopt me. I was happy." Naruto said with sadness.

"Naruto...im so sorry. You've lost three people who you care about." Korra said with sadness.

"Im sorry." Mako said somberly.

"So can I ask...why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad?" Korra asked Mako.

Mako looked a bit uncomfortable but answered anyway,"Well...we, we use to do some work for them back in the day." Mako said nonchalantly.

"Wait! Are you some kind of criminal?" Korra asked heatedly.

"No." Mako said.

"I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street, I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother." Mako said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Mako...everyones done something to do something...sorry I got nothin Mako." Naruto said as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Im sorry. It must have been really hard." Korra said. "Can i ask what happened to your parents?" Korra asked.

Naruto muttered,"Really Korra?"

Mako sighed,"They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

"Mako..." Korra said with worry

Mako pulled the scarf over his mouth,,"Bolin is the only family I have. If anything ever happened to him..." he trailed off.

"We'll find him." Naruto assured Mako.

**0 Morning 0**

Naruto woke up and yawned and felt something on his shoulder and he saw Korra resting on his shoulder. He was about to wake her up but he heard a siren phone. "EQUALITY NOW! EQUALITY NOW! WE WANT EQUALITY NOW!"

That woke up Korra and Mako.

Korra felt she leaning on something she looked up and saw Naruto looking down at her grinning,"Slept well Korry?"

"Ahhh!" Korra yelled as she scooted away from Naruto with a blush on her face.

"Korry...if ya wanted me to be your platypusbear pillow...ya just had to ask sweetheart." Naruto said which increased Korras blush.

Mako grinned as he saw Korra and Naruto.

"NON BENDERS OF REPUBLIC CITY! AMON CALLS YOU TO ACTION! TAKE BACK YOUR CITY! ITS TIME FOR-" The protester gasped as he saw Korra and Naruto approaching him. "YOU CANNOT SILENCE ME AVATAR AND NINE TAILS BOY!"

"Shut you yapper!" Naruto said and slapped the mega phone out of the protesters hand and it dropped and broke.

"Listen a friend of mines was captured by some chi blockers. I need some insight. Qua." Naruto said as he was staring into Quas eyes.

"I dont know what your talking about." Qua said stubbornly.

"Qua, im not stupid. You know." Naruto said staring even closer.

Naruto grabbed some flyers.

"Your pathetic." Naruto said as he walked away.

Korra and Mako looked at eachother and blinked then followed Naruto.

"What happened to asking about Bolin?" Mako asked.

Naruto held up some flyers.

"Whatevers going down, its happenin at mid night. At the location on the back of these flyers." The blonde said.

They both looked in shocked.

"How did you know there was a map on the back of them?" Korra asked curiously.

"I did some detective work on those bastards. I met Amon about six or seven times already." Naruto said as he was reading the maps.

"Anyway, lets turn these flyers over and try to connect these bad boys." Naruto said.

"Like...a puzzle?" Korra asked with amusement.

"Hell yeah." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Lets see, there are four different images. And if we do this..." Mako started to piece the flyers together and then put he placed it on the bus stop sign,"bingo. We got it." Mako said happily.

"Nice. We can disquise ourselve. Theres some things we can use at the station.

**0 At Amons Lair 0**

Naruto was wearing a green robe a fake beard, big bushy hair and a limp as he was walking with a cane. He looked like he was sixity two.

Korra was wearing a brown coat with a brown hat. Mako had on his red scarf, a beanie hat, green high jacket, and a paperboy hat.

"...Naruto? Whats with the cane?" Korra asked then giggled.

"Well little girl. A girl bout your age. She's ruthless. Struck my ass down I tell ya! Got weak in me legs. Then my back." Naruto said.

Korra laughed.

"Nice back story Naruto." Mako said with a smile.

"So lisen im a go up they first. Then yall come in." Naruto said.

Mako and Korra nodded.

Naruto wobbled over to the doorway but was stopped by the bouncer,"Wheres your invite old man?" The bouncer asked.

"Right in me pocket! Let me get the thang out! Dammit, yall youngstas." Naruto said as he searched his pockets roughly. And snatched out the invite."Take the damn thang!" Naruto yelled as he threw the invite at the bouncer.

"Take it easy old timer, go right on in."

"Thank ya! I wanna see them benders pay for there crimes!" Naruto said as he walked in.

"I assure you, they will pay my brother."

Naruto waited for Mako and Korra.

"Hey blondy. I saw what you did. Your a pretty good actor." Korra said with a grin.

"I totally agree on that." Mako said with a smile.

They stood in the audience and heard a ringing.

"**Please welcome your hero! Your savior! Amon!"**

The crowd cheered as Amon and his guard rose up.

Amon walked up to a mike on the stage.

**"MY QUEST FOR EQUALITY STARTED MANY YEARS AGO. WHEN I WAS A BOY, ME AND MY FAMILY LIVED ON A SMALL FARM. WE WERENT RICH, AND NONE OF US WERE BENDERS. THIS MADE US VERY EASY TARGETS FOR A FIREBENDER THAT EXTORTED MY FATHER. ONE DAY MY FATHER CONFRONTED THIS MAN, BUT WHEN HE DID THAT FIREBENDER TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY...THEN HE TOOK AWAY MY FACE." **Amon said.

"**AS YOU KNOW THE AVATAR HAS RECCENTLY ARRIVED IN REPUBLIC CITY."**

The crowd boo'd.

**"AND IF SHE WERE HERE SHE WOULD TELL YOU THAT BENDING BRINGS PEACE TO THE WORLD...BUT SHE IS WRONG! THE ONLY THING BENDING HAS BROUGHT TO THE WORLD IS SUFFERING! IT HAS BEEN THE CAUSE OF WAR OF EVERY ERA! BUT THAT IS ABOUT TO CHANGE. I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WONDERING WHAT IS THE REVELATION? YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET YOUR ANSWER! SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME, THE SPIRITS WE HAVE AS GUARDIANS OF OUR WORLD HAS SPOKEN TO ME!"**

The crowd gasped.

**"THEY SAY THE AVATAR HAS FAILED HUMANITY! AND THAT IT WHY THE SPIRITS HAVE CHOSEN ME TO USHER IN A NEW ERA OF BALANCE. THEY HAVE GRANTED ME A POWER THAT WILL MAKE EQUALITY A REALITY! THE POWER TO TAKE A PERSONS BENDING AWAY, PERMANETLY!"** Amon said menicingly.

"Thats...impossible there is no way." Korra said in denial.

"This guy is insane." Mako responded.

"No, he isn't. Avatar Aang mastered that ability. A spirit gave it to him. So the same thing could have happened to Amon!" Naruto said.

"Since when did you start talking smart?" Korra asked curiously.

"When serious things are happening."

**"NOW...FOR A DEMONSTRATION." **Amon said. "**NOW WELCOME LIGHTING BOLT ZOLT! LEADER OF THE TRIPLE THREAT TRIAD AND ONE OF THE MOST NOTORIOUS CRIMINALS IN REPUBLIC CITY."**

The crowd started to boo.

"Ah, boo your selves!" The triad leader shouted.

There were four other benders next to zolt. And one happened to be Bolin.

"Theres Bolin." Korra said as she was about to rush on the stage but Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "Korra are you crazy?! Amon will get you if you just walk up there. Listen we need a plan to extract Bolin without getting the chi blockers and Amon on us."

"Alright play the game good team captain." Said Korra trusting in Naruto.

**"ZOLT HAS AMASSED A FORTUNE BY EXTORTING AND ABUSING NON BENDERS. BUT HIS REIGN OF TERROR IS ABOUT TO COME TO AN END. NOW IN THE INTEREST OF FAIRNESS. I WILL LET ZOLT FIGHT FOR HIS BENDING!"** Amon said.

Mako, Korra, and Naruto watched the battle and Amon quickly pressed his thumb on Zolts forehead and pushed him down.

Zolt tried to get up and shoot a fireball but nothing happened.

"What...what did you do to me?" Zolt asked in fear.

**"YOUR FIREBENDING IS GONE...FOREVER."**Amon told the ex firebender.

Amon turned to the audience,"**THE ERA OF BENDING IS OVER! EQUALITY HAS BEGUN!"**

The crowd cheered widely.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asked Naruto.

"Yep. Okay Mako I need you to get real close to the stage. Then me and Korra are gonna make some fog clouds then Mako you run on the stage, grab Bolin and then get the hell outta here."

Mako and Korra nodded.

Mako made his way close to the stage. Naruto nodded. "Korra come on." Naruto signaled. Korra followed Naruto to where there were pipes. Korra started twisting pipes. Little steam was coming out. "Thats not enough." Naruto said. Naruto grabbed a sharp piece of rock and started to stab the pipes and steam increased. Korra used her waterbending to increase the steam. The crowd started to panic and run.

Mako jumped on the stage and fliped a chi blocker who was about recapture Bolin. Mako grabbed Bolins hand and ran to Naruto.

The cloud slowly died out. Chi blockers started to surround Naruto and Korra. Naruto and Korra shot rock balls at the chi blockers.

Naruto saw Mako and Bolin coming and they stood next to Naruto.

"Guys grab on to me!" Naruto ordered.

Mako, Bolin, and Korra grabbed onto Naruto.

Naruto earth waved outside.

"Guys get on Naga! These guys are all mine." Naruto said with confidence.

They nodded and got on Naga.

Naruto rose a giant earth wall that blocked the chi blockers from Naruto.

Then Amon was standing ontop of the wall.

Naruto and Amon stared at eachother for a while.

Then Naruto ran and left to go home.

**0 Airtemple Island 0**

Naruto and Korra walked down the hall of the temple in silence until they saw Tenzin and some WL Sentries.

"Thank goodness your safe. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you two alright?" The airbender asked with concern.

Korra shook her head.

"Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah. And we found out what Amon is planning to do with benders." Naruto said.

"We were at an equalist rally. We saw Amon take away a persons bending...for good." The Avatar said.

"That...thats impossible! Only the Avatar has posses that kind of power." Tenzin argued.

"We saw with our own eyes Tenzin." Korra stated.

"I believe you both. I dont know how Amon achieved this power. But this means the Revelation is more dangerous than ever." He said as he looked at the city in distance,"No bender is safe."

* * *

**Guys, hoped you enjoyed. Im also writing for 3 more chapters since radicalgirl is out of town. So like she says. Ttylxoxo!**


	6. The Voice In The Night

Ninjalover456** again! Things are heating up! Enjoy!**

* * *

"AHHH!" Korra shouted as she woke up from a dream.

Then her bedroom door burst open. Naruto ran in the room with four shadow clones right by his side.

Naruto scanned the room and saw that nobody was in Korras room. He released his shadow clones and sat next to Korra on her bed.

"Hey, you okay Korra?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Heh, heh. Yeah...just a dream. HaHaHa!" Korra said with a weak laugh.

"Korry, I can tell if your lying. If you had a bad dream you can talk to me about." Naruto said.

"Im okay Naruto!" Korra shouted. "Sorry I yelled."

"Its about that bastard Amon isnt it?" Naruto asked.

Korra looked at Naruto shocked.

"Its alright to be afraid of something or someone. Im afraid too. Everytime I fight Amon...im afraid I'll do a wrong move and he'll take my bending."

"Who...said I was...afraid?" Korra asked as her voice was shaking.

Naruto rubbed her hair.

"Well I better go back to bed. Before T gets up and thinks we were having sex." Naruto said as he was getting up and walking to his room.

Korras face turned tomatoe red and she went back to sleep.

**0 Later That Night** **0**

Everyone was sitting at the table getting ready to eat their dinner.

"We are grateful for for this delicious food, for happiness, and-" Tenzin spoke as he was praying.

Until a voice interrupted him.

"Im not interrupting am I?" Asked an obnoxious voice.

Everyone at the table looked up.

Tenzin stood up,"This is my home Tarrlok! Were about to eat dinner." He said with a hint of anger.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." The councilman said.

Tenzin glared at Tarrlok.

"Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Tarrlok said with a smirk.

Tenzin sighed,"I suppose so." He said.

Tenzin sat down and Pema glared at him. He shrugged.

"Ahh, and if it isnt Lieutenant Naruto and the famous Avatar Korra." Tarrlok said with a bow. "I am Councilman Tarrlok, representive of the Northern Watertribe." He said.

Korra stood up and bowed,"Nice to meet you." She said.

Naruto huffed and said,"A pleasure." Naruto snorted.

Tarrlok sat on Korras left side. Ikki then scooted over to Tarrlok,"Why do have ponytails? Why do smell like a lady? Your weird." Ikki said.

Tarrlok looked at Ikki,"Well arent you...precosious." He said then he faced Korra. "I've been reading all about your adventures in the paper. Infiltrating Amons rally, now that took some real intiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think your the first authority figure thats happy im here." Korra said with honesty.

"Uh, Korry...what about me?! Im an authority figure, im happy your here." Naruto said with a hinge of sadness.

Korra rolled her eyes,"I mean a adult authority figure. I know your happy that im here." Korra said with a smile.

"Guys, I am happy that Korras here. So, im thinkin of a new nickname for ya Korra.." But everyone was staring at Naruto as in they were saying 'Um, now is not the time.' Naruto sat quietly.

Tarrlok smirked at seeing this.

"Reading Lieutenant Narutos report...we recieved some pretty good insight." Tarrlok said as he complimented Naruto.

"Thanks Girl Ponytails, im flattered." Naruto said as he touched his heart.

Tarrlok death glared at Naruto for the nickname.

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived." Tarrlok said.

"Enough with the faultering Tarrlok. What do you want with Korra?" Tenzin said.

"Patience Tenzin, I am getting to that. As you may have heard-" Tarrlok was interrupted by Naruto.

"Crap, he wants you to join his dumbass task force." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

Tarrlok smiled,"Indeed . I need someone who will attack Amon directly. Someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you Avatar Korra." He said to the Avatar.

"Join your task force?" She questioned then she turned to Naruto,"How did you know he would ask me this?"

Naruto smiled,"I was ease dropping on him. And he also asked me to join. I rejected." He said.

Korra turned to her food and said,"I cant."

Tarrlok, Tenzin, and Naruto were shocked.

"I...must...admit im rather suprised. I thought you would jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon." Tarrlok said honestly.

"Me too." Tenzin muttered.

Naruto stayed silent.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that." Korra answered.

"Which is why this is the perfect oppurtunity. You would get on the job experience and perform your Avatar duties for the city." Tarrlok said in a desperate tone.

"Tarrlok, Korras given you your damn answer now please...leave." Naruto said in a dismissing tone.

Tarrlok got up,"Very well...but im giving up on you just yet. But you'll be hearing from me soon. You too Lieutenant Uzumaki. Its been a pleasure Avatar Korra." He said as he walked out the door.

"Bye, Bye ponytail man!" Ikki said as she waved goodbye to Tarrlok.

**0 Next Day 0**

Korra was rubbing Nagas stomach. Naruto was kissing Peppers head.

Naruto looked at Korra,"Hey Korra." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I thought of a new nickname for ya."

"Really? What is it?"

"Since your the hardcore type...how about...Kor?"

"I like it."

"You want me to call you Princess Korry or Kor or both?"

"Both."

"Awesome! Because there both cute nicknames. That yours truly came up with."

Korra blushed and smiled.

"Hello fellow teammate and non fellow teammate." Said a voice.

Naruto and Korra turned around and saw Bolin with his hands behind his back and Pabu on his shoulder.

"Hey Bolin." Both Naruto and Korra said.

"Missed you at practice this week." Bolin said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Korra said.

"Hey its okay. Were probaly out of the tournament anyway. Unless theres a tree growing with millions of money on it." Bolin said with a annoyed tone.

"Bolin, I thought you were the rainbows and sunshine." Naruto said with a smile.

"You know your right." Bolin said in a thinking position.

Naruto chuckled.

"Anyway, I came to give you this...tada!" The earthbender said as he held up a rose and a cupcake.

Korra took her gifts,"Thanks. What is it for?" She asked.

Bolin got into a thinking position,"Ah, I cant remember. Oh yeah you saved me from Amon!"

"That? Oh it was know big deal at all." Korra said trying to wave off the magnitude of the moment.

"No big deal?! Are you serious?! I was totally freaking out when he came to me with his mask all,'I will take your bending forever!' That is scary stuff! I still cant sleep well at night." Bolin said with honesty.

Korras face turned scared so Naruto asked,"Hey Bo? Wheres my cuppycakey?"

"My fellow non teammate but friend. There was only one cupcake. But I have something else you might like...tada!" Bolin said as he held one yuan in his hand.

"Thats it?! I want a cupcake Bo! C-u-p-c-a-k-e! Naruto wants it!" Naruto said with puppy eyes.

"Im sorry Naruto. There was only cupcake."

Naruto frowned but Pepper licked his hair. Naruto picked up Pepper and kissed him.

"Delivery for Avartar Korra and Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki." Said a voice of a old man.

They turned to see a old man carrying baskets with goodies.

"Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider your offer." The old man said with a bow.

"Tell Tarrlok I havent changed my mind." Korra said in a dismissing tone.

"I havent either." Naruto said.

The old man nodded and left.

"Who is this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Cause I can have a word with him." Bolin said as he punched his fist in the palm of his hand in a threating tone.

"No its not like that Bolin. He's just some old guy who smells like an old lady he works with Tenzin at the council." Korra said.

"Yeah. Attack someone from the council and Mako will have to work five jobs! Imangine that." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good point." Bolin said.

**0 At Night 0**

"Avatar Korra, Lietenant Naruto Uzumaki." Said the voice of the old man again.

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I have something for you and Lietenant Uzumaki." He said.

Korra got mad and jumped off the balcony she was sitting on rubbing Nagas head.

"I dont care how many gifts Tarrlok sends me and Naruto!" Korra said as she stomped earth sending an earth column to the old man spinning him and then Korra kicked him in his back. "Im not joining his dumb ass task force and neither does Naruto!" Korra said with anger.

"Its not a gift," the old man said with urgent. "Its an invitation." The old man said as he held up the letter.

"To what?" Korra asked as she took the letter.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic Citys movers and shakers will be there. Councilman Tarrlok humbly requests you and Lietenant Naruto to be there." He said.

**0 At The Gala 0**

Tenzin and his family entered the gala in a formal air nomad ware. Korra wore formal water tribe traditional ware. Naruto just wore his orange jump suit.

As they entered people clapped for Korra and Naruto. But mostly Korra.

"I...cant believe this is all for me?" Korra said with awe.

"Watch your back Kor. You never know what that bastard Tarrlok could be planning." Naruto said with caution.

But Korra was still awe.

"Okay, fine dont listen. But right now im your body guard." Naruto muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"I am so glad you could make it Avatar Korra." Said the voice of Tarrlok. "Come, the city awaits its hero." Said Tarrlok as Korra walked away from Naruto, but he followed her.

"Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Republic Citys most famous industrialist Hiroshi Sato." Tarrlok said.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said with a small bow.

"Uncle Hiroshe!" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Naruto! Is that you? Ha ha." Hiroshi said with shock then hugged Naruto.

He let go.

"I can see you and Avatar Korra have already met." He looked at Korra,"Were all expecting great things from you." He said.

"Right. Greatness." Korra said but muttered the last part.

"Hey Korra. Hey blondey." Said the voice of Mako.

They turned to see Mako all dressed up with a gorgeous girl on his arm.

"This is my daughter Asami. But I dont think I should tell an introduction to Naruto." Hiroshi said.

"Naruto!" Asami said with shock.

" Mc Fancy pants!" Naruto said with shock.

They hugged eachother. But that didnt settle well with Korra.

"Ha Ha! Havent changed a bit!" Naruto said then laughed.

"Shut up Naruto. Ha Ha!" Asami said with a smile.

"So pants, how did you meet our meany firebender friend?" The blonde asked.

Mako glared at Naruto for calling him that.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped." Bolin said as he entered the conversation.

"What? Are you okay?" Asked Korra with concern.

"Im fine. More than fine. Hiroshi agreed to sponsor our team! Were back in the tournament!" Mako said with happiness.

"Isnt that great?!" Bolin said.

"Yeah." Korra said with excitement.

Asami finally let go of her hug to Naruto. Korra sighed with relief.

"So how do you and Naruto know eachother?" Korra asked a little harsh.

Naruto was about to answer. But then Tarrlok interrupted the group.

"Ah, Cheif Beifong. I belive you and Avatar Korra have already met." Tarrlok said calling Narutos Aunt over.

She walked over and got close up in Korras face,"Just because this city is throwing you this big party, dont think your something special Avatar. You have done absolutely nothing to deserve this!" Lin said aggreselvely.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hiroshi, Asami. Good to see ya." Lin said with a kinder tone.

"You too Lin." Hiroshi said with a smile.

"Good to see you Lin." Asami said.

"Ah, Hiroshi, Asami. Nice too see both of you." Tenzin said.

"You too Tenzin." Asami.

"Its a pleasure Tenzin." Hiroshi said with a smile.

Naruto looked at Korra and smiled,"Me and Asami became friends when we were like six. We always use to get in trouble in the city." He said.

"So...you two are only best friends?" Korra asked.

"Yep!"

Korra sighed in relief.

Later Tarrlok took Korra to answer some questions from reporters.

"Avatar Korra, you said you witnessed Amon taking peoples bending away at first hand, how serious of a threat do you think Amon poses to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

Korra cleared her throat,"I think he presents a real problem."

Naruto turned around and saw Korra,"That Bastard Set Her Up!" He said with hate and anger.

"Then why have you refused to join Councilman Tarrloks Task Force? As the Avatar shouldnt you be going after Amon?"

"Well I-"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What? No, Ive never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra stated.

"You promised to protect this city, are backing out of that promise now?"

"Do you think pro bending is more important than the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"Im not AFRAID of anybody! If the city needs me then...then I'll join Tarrloks task force and help fight Amon!" Korra said.

"Theres your headline folks!" Tarrlok said as he put his arm around Korras shoulder.

"Bastard. He played Korra." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth.

Tenzin nodded then sighed.

**0 ****At Amons HideOut 0**

Naruto and Korra were and other members of the task force were crouching down watching the chi blockers and waiting for Tarrloks signal.

"Im sorry I let Tarrok play you like that." Naruto whispered to Korra.

Korra shook her head,"Its not your fault Naruto. I was just in the heat of the moment." She whispered back.

"Yeah. I still couldve helped."

Korra patted his back and smiled.

"My fellow task force deputies." Tarrlok whispred. "Tonight we will raid on a underground chi blockers camp that is right below us." He whispered.

"And to my sources 'Tarrlok glares at Naruto' underground is where chi blockers train chi blocking but in secret." Naruto whispered.

A few minutes later a truck that carried water parked right next to the task force.

Naruto and Korra were still watching the chi blockers training.

All of the waterbenders held a large amount of water until Tarrlok gave the signal they unleashed the water that froze some of the chi blockers.

Naruto and other earthbenders jumped inside and capturing the rest of chi blockers.

But then two chi blockers threw smoke bombs, but Korra started to runafter the two chi blockers.

"Im going after those two!" Korra as she ran after the chi blockers and Naruto followed her.

Theyboth ran down the hallway, but Korra tripped on a line of rope. The chi blockers were ontop of the ceiling one jumped down on Korra but Korra rolled away and shot a blast of fire from her foot. Then Naruto shot a rock ball at the chi blocker. The chi blocker was knocked out, one jumped down but two large rocks crushed the chi blocker causing the chi blocker to be knocked out.

Naruto turned around to Korra and smiled,"You really should be more careful." He said in a authority tone.

Korra smiled and nodded but Naruto picked her up and started hugging her.

"Put me down! Put me down Naruto!" Korra said as she started to laugh.

Naruto put her down, they both started staring into eachothers eyes.

Tarrlok entered the hallway and said,"Good work."

**0 Press Conference 0**

Naruto and Korra stood behind Tarrlok.

Tarrlok started the press conference off.

"Avatar Korra and Lieutenant Naruto Beifong Uzumaki have bravely answered to the call of action. With the three of us on the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and his equalist."

"Questions for the Avatar! Amon still remains at large. Why have you failed to track him down?"

Korra took the mic.

"You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward! Amon I challenge you to a duel. No taskforce. No chi blockers. Just the two of us tonight at midnight at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Lets cut to the chase and settle this, if your man enough to face me." Korra said but then she threw the mic down and walked away.

'Dammit Korra!" Naruto shouted in his mind.

**0 MidNight At The Docks**

Korra was setting up the boat she was taking Tarrlok and the other task members helped her.

Tenzin landed his glider near them.

"Korra this is madness!" Tenzin said to the girl.

"Dont try and stop me. Naruto tried already." Korra said with sadness in her voice. "I have to face Amon alone."

Tenzin faced Tarrlok,"Tarrlok, this is all your doing!"

"I tried to talk her out of it too and so did your son. But she's made up her mind." Tarrlok said.

"Wait, where is Naruto?" Tenzin asked.

"He called Korra a dumbass for trying to face Amon so early." Tarrlok said.

Korra used her waterbending to propel the boat to the Island.

**0 At Avatar Aangs Memorial Island 0**

Korra stood up waiting for Amon, but he didnt show.

Korra jumped down and started walking down to the docks but a lasso grabbed her legs and dragged her into a dark coridor.

Korra freed her self and spun a fire ring but a chi blocker behind her blocked her chi.

Korra woke up seconds later and saw Amon approaching her. But then she saw a man with a long white robe jacket. Then she realized it was Naruto!

Naruto shot a large rock at a chi blocker who was holding Korra. Then he blasted air to the other chi blocker that was holding Korra.

Naruto picked up Korra bridal style and Naruto made an earth cage and placed Korra in the cage carefully.

Naruto faced the chi blockers and made twenty shadow clones of him. All of the Narutos sent rasengans, earth columns, and airblasts to the chi blockers.

The real Naruto faced Amon.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered.

Naruto ran up to Amon and made a rasengan about to strike Amon but Amon moved out of the way.

Naruto landed on the ground but wasnt hurt.

"I'll see you two again." Amon said then walked away into the shadows.

Naruto ran to Korra and picked her up out of the cage.

"Well that was great work out and fight." Naruto said with his famous smile.

"You...came to get me?" She asked with suprise.

"Of course I did Kor. Why wouldnt I?" He asked with a grin.

"Because I thought that you hated me for being a..." she trailed off.

Naruto shhshed her."Dont talk. I cant hate you. Its to much to hate you." The blonde teased.

Korra started to cry she put her head in Narutos chest.

"I was so terrified. I felt so helpless." She said in between sobs.

"Its okay. Admitting it is the first part. I'll protect you. So dont worry your buff self." Naruto said.

Then he kissed her head.

Tenzin came a few minutes later, and the task force and cops arrested the chi blockers.

* * *

**Like radicalgirl says, ttylxoxo. Which nickname for korra and naruto sounds better? Karuto or Norra? Pm me of about which is better.**


	7. The Spirit Of Competition

Ninjalover!** Enjoy this chapter. Oh, and guys nick is messing up book 3 of korra! No one can see it on fridays like we usually do! Yes or No if im right or wrong. Put answer on the review. Thank you.**

* * *

Naruto was under his desk sleep.

Until he heard someone coming in.

"Who the hell is it?!" Naruto yelled but then hit his head under his desk,"Ow! Crap!"

"Oh my apologizes Lieutenant Naruto. Did I...startle you?" Asked the voice of Tarrlok.

Naruto was shirtless but he has on his metalbending pants. "Heck yeah you startled me."

"You seem...tired and working hard." Tarrlok said in a smug tone.

"Oh shut the hell up Tarrlok! Because I am tired, and this is my damn job so if I wanna work hard I work hard." Naruto said rudely.

"Ah, ah, ah...Lieutenant, did you sleep on the wrong side of the...desk?" Tarrlok asked with a smirk.

'Oh how I wanna pumel his scrawny ass!' Naruto shouted in his mind.

"Its a shame Avatar Korra isnt here." Tarrlok said with annoyance.

Naruto smirked,"Hold up Girl Ponytails...Avatar Korra joined the fire ferrets before your dum...i mean...excellent task force." He said.

Tarrlok did a death glare at Naruto. Naruto always used that nickname for Tarrlok.

"Well still, her responsibility to Republic City is more important than...pro bending." Tarrlok explained.

Naruto rolled his eyes,"She needs some time to relax." He said. 'Just like I need some time to relax.' He shouted in his mind.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. I talked to your Aunt Lin...you can rest now. You get a few days off now."

Naruto was shocked,"Um...thanks...Hows it going with interrogating those chi blockers?" He asked.

"They wont say a word." Tarrlok said.

"Put them up with my Aunt. Then they'll spill. And if that doesnt work...I dunno what will." Naruto said while walking away.

"I might consider it." Tarrlok said.

**0 Mako and Bolins Apartment 0**

Bolin was trying to wash Pabu while Mako was cooking dinner. But Pabu didnt want to get washed.

"So Mako how do you think of Korra in a girlfriend...sorta way?" Bolin asked.

Mako shrugged,"Shes a great person, well good person, a great tem player, and Avatar. But she seems to like Naruto." Mako replied.

Bolin stopped struggling to wash Pabu for a second and turned to Mako,"What do you mean Mako?" He asked.

Mako sighed,"I mean like they both have things in common, how she stares at him when we win a round, plus they live together in the Airtemple. And he knew her before us." Mako explained.

Bolins face dropped.

"So, what does he have that I dont have?" Bolin asked.

"Um let me think, fame, money, hero, beifong, good looks, better hair." Mako said as if he was reding a list in his head.

"So what! Korra and I are perfect for eachother. Shes strong, Im strong, shes fun, im fun, shes beautiful, im gorgeous!" The earthbender.

"You know what! I dont care what you say im gonna ask out Korra." The younger brother said.

Mako sighed,"I think its just a bad idea to date a teammate, exspecially during the tournament. Just keep your head outta the clouds and into the priorities, okay?" He ordered. "I also dont want to see you heart broken Bo."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Bolin said as he held up Pabu. "You know what Im talking about Pabu...Im talking about real love." Bolin whispered to Pabu who sqeaked in return.

**0 Airtemple Island 0**

Korra, Ikki, and Jinora were filling up the food for the lemurs.

Jinora decided to start a conversation with Korra.

"So how are things between you and my brother?" Asked Jinora.

Ikki was excited,"Yes, tell us about the epic romance!" She said.

Korra was shocked,"What are you guys talking about? Th-Theres nothing going on between me and Naruto." She said with a blush.

Ikki and Jinora rolled there eyes.

"Then go for the firebender boy or his brother." Jinora said.

"No, no, no! Narutos perfect for her!" Ikki said as she jumped up cheering.

"Ikki is right Korra, go for Naruto!" Jinora said.

"I think Korra should get advice from someone with a little more experience." Said the voice of Pema.

"Pema!" Korra said.

"Lets talk about you and Naruto." Pema said smiling.

"Theres nothing going on between me and Naruto." Korra said with a blush.

Pema with a knowing smile said,"Really? Thats not what I heard...Princess Korry."

Korra gawked at that,"H, H, H, How...did you...know that...nickname? Naruto only calls me...that." Korra said with a blush.

Pema chuckled,"Tenzin told me." Pema said.

"Tenzin?! I told him not to tell anyone!" Korra said.

"Tenzin will tell me and Katara anything. He's kind of a mamas boy." Pema said.

'You got that right. He is also a wimp.' Korra said in her mind.

"Korra listen, im sure Naruto feels the same way about you. He always talks about you...and have you seen the way he looks at you?" Pema said.

"I dont like him." Korra continued to deny.

"Well havent you ever felt anything being with him?"

Korra started to have flash backs of her and Naruto.

She remembered when Naruto fully introduced himself then kissed her cheek. Then she remembered when she fell asleep on his shoulder, which he didnt mind. When she was afraid of Amon Naruto comfort her. And when he saved her he told her he would protect her and he kissed her head.

Pema, Jinora, and Ikki saw Korra daydreaming.

Korra confessed,"Okay...maybe, I kinda...tinsy winsy have a crush on him." She said quietly.

Ikki and Jinora jumped up and down cheering.

But Korra looked unsure,"What if he doesnt feel the same way about me? I mean, we met only less than a month ago."

Pema gave Korra a reassuring smile,"If you tell Naruto your feelings he'll return them back. He really likes you Korra." She said.

Korras voice was a bit shaky,"You think so?"

"I know so. Make your move."

Korra turned around,"Yeah! I WILL!" Korra ran off looking for Naruto.

"Aw. I bet Korra and Naruto are gonna have a lot of babies! Naruto jr. Korra jr. Yep, a whole bunch of babies everywhere!" Ikki said cheering.

Pemas face turned pale,'Uh oh. I forgot to tell her about Tenzin and Lin.'

**0000**

Korra was looking around the Island for Naruto, until she spotted him in a pile of snow. Pepper was rolling and jumping in the snow.

Naruto heard snow crunching he got up and saw Korra,"Kor, came to check up on me?" He asked grinning.

"Uh, yeah...you could say that." Korra said awkwardly.

"Alright Korry, im not dumb...whats up?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just wanted to see you thats all." She said with a fake smile.

"Hm, okay." The blonde said then shrugged.

"Um, Pepper seems to be having fun."

"Yeah. He loves his freedom. He's just like me ya know." He said.

'Come on Korra! Buck up and ask him out!' Korra shouted in her mind.

"Okay." Korra muttered.

"The snow is beautiful. Right?" He asked smiling.

"Y, yeah. Listen-I-really-like-you-and-I-think-we-were-meant-to-be-together-and-can-we-go-out-sometime?" Korra said all at once.

"You...like me?" Naruto asked as he pointed to hisself.

Korra nodded her head.

"Great! I like you too! And sure I'll go out with you. Your awesome!" Naruto replied with a smile.

Korra blushed,"Really? I thought you would turn me down actually."

"Why would I do that? Ive liked you ever since I layed eyes on you! Plus you have amazing muscles!"

Korra started to pat her biceps,"Really?"

"Yep. After your match, you and me. Wow, my first date. This is gonna be awesome. I'll be watchin." Naruto said as he picked up Pepper and put him on his head.

Naruto walked away but shot Korra a smile before leaving. Korra jumped up and down cheering. She did side flips and fell backwards and made snow angels,"Im so lucky." She muttered.

**0 After the match 0**

"Yes! We destroyed those guys!" Korra cheered. Korra took off her helmet letting her hair down.

"I know! We were really connecting out there like we've never done before!" Mako said in excitment.

Naruto and Pepper walked in with Asami.

"Congratulations guys! You were so amazing out there." Asami said before hugging Mako.

"You were good out there Kor, real hot." Naruto said then winced.

Korra blushed.

Bolin came in from after waving to his fans he was just about to ask out Korra until he saw Naruto and Korra talking.

"So Korry, I got our date planned out. Its real fun things, since you like fun and I like fun." Naruto said.

Bolins mouth hung open after hearing about what Korra and Naruto were talking about.

Korra and Naruto didnt notice Bolin yet.

Mako heard this and saw his brothers frozen face.

Asami had a smirk on her lips,"So it looks like Narutos got a girlfriend. Congrats Korra." Asami said with a teasing smile.

Naruto cheeks turned dusty pink,"Asami, must you embarrass me?" Said to Asami.

Asami pouted,"Cant your bff be happy for you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So who asked who out?" Asami pressed aggresively.

Narutos face turned red,"Asami!"

"I asked him out." Korra said softly.

Asami squaled and hugged Korra, Naruto groaned.

Bolin banged his head on book. Naruto noticed this and asked,"You...okay Bo?"

Bolin turned to Naruto with a twitching eye,"Im just dandy." Bolin said a bit harsh.

"Um...okay."

"Asami, you and Korra can talk later. Me and the Avatar have a date." Naruto said plainly.

"Right, Right. Okay Korra we'll chat later." Asami said.

Naruto held Korras hand causing her to smile and blush. "Bye." Korra and Naruto said.

**0 On The Date 0**

Naruto and Korra were sitting at a booth. "So, what do ya want Kor?"

"What do they serve here?" Korra asked looking around.

"Ramen of course!" Naruto said.

"Uh...ramen? Havent heard of it." Korra replied.

Then the whole restaurant had a silence and the people were staring at Korra.

"What? What'd I say?" Korra saw Narutos eye twitching,"Um, Naruto...you...okay?"

"Never, Never heard of it?!" Naruto asked starting to flip out,"Ginye! Its an emergecy!"

Then a waitress came,"What emergency?" She asked with concern.

"Ginye, its a 341!" Naruto yelled urgently.

"A 341?! Okay, Naruto do you want the miso ramen?" Ginye asked.

"Of course!"

Ginye ran into kitchen. A few minutes later Ginye came out with two bowls of ramen and placed them down.

Korra got her chopsticks and grabbed some noodles and she slurped them bad boys up. Everyone waited for her answer.

"This...is...amazing!"

Everyone sighed with relief and continued about there buissness.

Korra started eatting her noodles until she saw a guy with curly jet black hair,"Hey, who's that creepy guy that keeps staring at us?" The waterbender asked.

Naruto turned around and looked at the guy Korra was talking about,"Thats Tahno. He's a bitch. Listen Kor, dont make eye contact with him." Naruto warned.

Korra started to make eye contact with Tahno. A girl next to Tahno whispered to him, he got and so did his lackeys they started to make there way to Korra and Naruto.

"Crap. Listen Korry, dont mess with asshole he's a nasty dude." Naruto said.

Tahno smirked,"Well, well, well. If it isnt wonder boy and his little girlfriend the Uh-vatar." He said in a obnoxious tone.

"Tahno, your pissing me off right now." Naruto said with a hinge of anger.

"So are you. Deal with it. Uh-vatar, I could give you some private lessons to show how a real pro bender works." Tahno said getting into Korras face.

Korra stood up and she was face to face with Tahno,"You wanna go toe to toe with me pretty boy?"

"Bring it, I'll give you the first shot."

"Korra, you hit him and the fire ferrets are outta the tournament." Naruto whispered.

Korra stared at Tahno and Tahno stared at Korra. Korra whistled and out of nowhere Nagas head came through the wooden window roaring at Tahno.

"Ahh!" Tahno screamed. He brushed back his hair and walked away.

Korra and Naruto laughed. "Korra, that was awesome! Nobodys ever stood up Tahno before! Korra, you are one of a kind." Naruto complimented.

Korra smiled.

Naruto and Korra were at a milkshake shop. Naruto burped and covered his mouth in embarassment, then Korra burped. Naruto burped louder and smiled, but then Korra burped even louder, Naruto and Korra shared a laughed. The people beside them were discuted.

Last they went to a tower looking everywhere at Republic City it was so romantic.

They came back to Airtemple Island. Naruto and Korra laughed.

"That was so damn funny! He screamed like a girl!" Naruto said in between laughs.

"Yeah!" Korra agreed laughing.

They stopped at Korras room.

"That was fun Korra." Naruto said smiling.

"It was." Korra agreed.

"Here." Naruto took off his necklace and gave it to Korra,"Toph gave this to me because I was really special to her. So im giving it to you, because your special to me."

"But...its yours. It reminds you of Toph." Korra said in a sad tone.

"No...shes with me. In my heart and my memories. Keep it." The blonde said.

"Thanks." Naruto put the necklace on Korra.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Naruto said.

Korra smiled, then out of nowhere Korra and Naruto kiss. They deepened the kiss by holding eachother, Naruto kissed Korras neck, Korra unbuttoned Narutos jacket and she opened the door to her room and they fell on her bed. Naruto took off Korras shirt and started to kiss her stomach Korra kicked off her boots and she took off Narutos shirt and started to rub up and down his abs. Naruto took off his pants and got ontop of Korra kissing her neck and chin.

"Wait, Korra what are we doing?" Naruto asked looking into Korras eyes.

"Yes, what are you doing?!" Asked the voice of Tenzin.

Korra and Narutos face turned red,"Tenzin! We can explain!" Both Korra and Naruto said.

"Get out of Korras room Naruto and grab your clothes." Tenzin said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Naruto grabbed his things and left to his room. Tenzin glanced at Korra and shut her door.

**0 Mako and Bolin**

Mako was in a noodle shop looking for Bolin, he saw Bolin crying with his head in a bowl. Mako sighed and walked over to Bolin.

"Bo, I get that your hurting. But get up and get up and get over this shit." Mako said.

Bolin grabbed a tissue and blew his nose like a trumpet,"Its not FAIR!" Bolin cried.

"You have Asami, Naruto has the love of my life. Whats left for me? Pabu?! You wont leave me? Will you buddy?" Bolin asked in a baby voice.

Pabu sqeaked and jumped on Makos head,"Forget you then Pabu!"

"Bo, you like Korra right?" Mako asked annoyed.

"More than anything." Bolin said crying.

"Then be happy for her, if she sees your sad over her then she'll be sad too." Mako explained.

Bolin sniffed,"Fine I'll be alright. I guess." Bolin said with a pout.

"Atta boy! For the team!" Mako cheered.

"For the team."

**0 After the Semi Final Match 0**

As they entered there booth 'they won' Korra looked at Bolin with concern,"Hey, you okay? You kinda spaced out there." She asked.

"Sorry about that. Lost my head there for a minute." Bolin said with a awkward chuckle.

"But you came back strong." She said reassuringly.

Bolin nodded and smiled. Mako sighed with relief.

The booth door opened and Tahno and the wolf bats came in.

Tahno sniffed the air and waved his hand in front of his nose as if he was getting rid of an awful smell,"You boys smell something in here?" He asked his two teammates.

"Wait!" Tahno said pointing up his finger understanding the smell,"I know what that is. Its the stench of losers." Tahno continued pointing at the fire ferrets.

Korra pointed to him,"Hope we see you in the finals. Because im gonna beat you down pretty boy." She said in a threating tone.

Tahno smirked,"Im so scared." He said sarcastcally.

Just as he left Naruto, Pepper, and Asami walked in.

Asami ran up to Mako and gave him a big hug,"You guys were great out there!" Asami turned to Korra,"Great finisher Korra." She complimented.

"Thanks Asami. Im just glad your father gave us a chance to play." Korra said honestly.

Naruto ran up to Korra and kissed up her,"You were so amazing out there Kor." Naruto said smiling.

"Thanks. But I thought Tenzin grounded you for last night." Korra said.

"Korra...im like you. I snuck out." He said grining.

"He's gonna be pissed Naruto." Korra said smiling.

"Dont care, it was worth it. I couldnt miss you kicking ass." Naruto said hugging her.

Korra returned the hug and smiled.

They heard the ring of the bell calling for the end of the match.

Korra looked suprised and turned around,"There is no way they could win that fast!" She said exclaimed.

**"With a brutal round 1 knock out the defending champs secure their spot in the finals! I hope the fire ferrets know a good docter! Cause their gonna need one!" ** Shiro announced.

The fire ferrets looked at eachother worried.

* * *

**Im backkk. Please welcome Ninja lover! Clap please clap. Thanks. I hoped you enjoyed. Pm me, radical girl. About my fanfic for questions, or any questions. It doesnt matter. Reviews!**

**Ttylxoxo! Nara sounds good for Korra and Naruto! I owe that too...DarkmagicDragon! Applause please! Thanks.**


End file.
